The invention is related to a device for transmitting measuring signals indicative of tire pressure for motor vehicles.
Such a device is known, for example, from the DE-PS No. 15 05 111. A substantial disadvantage of this known device resides in that it is not possible to interchange the inside and outside individual wheels at a reasonable expense.